


Happier

by joceybear



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happier, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Break Up, Sad, drabbles inspired by songs, natsu is emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joceybear/pseuds/joceybear
Summary: Inspired byHappier - Ed Sheeran.





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> "If he breaks your heart like lovers do, just know that I'll be waiting here for you."

XOXOXOX

It was a beautiful day in Magnolia. The sun was streaming through patches of clouds and a rainbow streaked through the clear blue sky.

It was the calm after a storm. And yes, last night had been a storm.

Just like the night before. And the night before that one.

It had been a month since Lucy, the girl he was almost certain was the love of his life, had broken up with him. And ever since that fateful day, he had been a complete mess, drowning himself in liquor every night, and waking up every morning hungover and exhausted.

It was all his fault, no matter how much his friends had reassured him.

Looking back, it was so obvious how much he was hurting her every day. After all, every time he had come back home after an exhausting day at work, she would be there, ready with dinner and a listening ear. And what had he done? He had brushed her off and remained cold and removed during every conversation they shared. Who wouldn't break up with a boyfriend like that? But still, he had loved her with all his heart.

Now, as he walked through the streets of Magnolia, he couldn't help but feel extreme regret at his actions. But there weren't second chances. Of course not, as Lucy, being the beautiful girl she is, had probably already moved o-

Lucy's laughter run through the air. Natsu swung his head sharply around to locate the source of the sound. And then, he saw her.

The blonde bombshell, all decked out in a floral sundress and wedges strolling through the park with… another guy.

Instantly, Natsu felt a stab to his heart and all the nerves in his body seemed to stop working. He could only stand there frozen, like watching a movie play out in front of him, as he watched the guy make her laugh over and over again, their smiles twice as wide as he had ever seen Lucy smile at him. His heart cracked, and as he watched Lucy plant a kiss on the guy's cheek, he felt it completely shatter.

Somehow he regained control of his legs and took a step forward, then broke out into a run, desperately racing back to his apartment.

When he arrived, he slammed the door behind him and collapsed on the floor, his body already being racked by sobs. Everything hurt so much. Too much. Curling his knees to his chest, he let the pain overtake him as he unabashedly cried, his whole body convulsing.

"It's okay," he whispered to himself. "She's happier now."

"As long as she's happier," he continued, curling up even tighter.

"She's happier."

And that was what he kept on chanting until his tears dissipated, his headache dissolved and his pain was replaced with a dull throbbing in his heart.

Maybe someday, it would completely disappear.

But for now, he would wait. And if the other guy broke Lucy's heart, he would welcome her back with open arms.

XOXOXOX

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If anyone ends up seeing this, hi! This is my first story on ao3!!!
> 
> I tend to write these types of things a lot so...
> 
> Anyways, please leave a kudos or a comment! Your support means so much to me!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://joceybear.tumblr.com).


End file.
